When a liquid material is applied on an outer surface or a cavity inner surface of an application object through a discharge outlet oriented in a direction other than being vertically downwards, or when a liquid material is applied along a locus containing a curved portion so as to keep a constant sectional shape, the application is carried out by providing a rotation mechanism that can change the direction of the discharge outlet.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an application device for applying a liquid material on an outer surface or an inner surface of a box-like part, the application device comprising a fixing portion to which the box-like part can be fixed, a moving portion that can move the fixing portion in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, a needle and a syringe for discharging a fluid material to be applied, the needle having an angled shape, a holding portion for holding the syringe in a state rotatably fitted therein, a dispenser that can apply pressure to the syringe through a tube, and a control unit for controlling operations of the aforementioned components.
As another example, Patent Document 2 discloses a material application device for applying a material along a predetermined locus on a to-be-applied surface of a workpiece through a discharge outlet at the end of a nozzle while the to-be-applied surface and the nozzle are relatively moved, wherein the nozzle having the discharge outlet formed at the end thereof in a contour providing a front end portion, which has larger width than a rear end portion in a direction intersecting the locus, is rotated under such control that the front end portion precedes the rear end portion substantially over the entire locus.